Sherlock Holmes del siglo XXI (?)
by Smile-Joker
Summary: No es muy normal que en medio de uno de los casos más importantes del mundo aparezca de repente una "rival" que intente hacerse con la investigación. "¿Por qué cada vez que todo parece cobrar sentido, aparece alguien y lo fastidia todo?" Buena pregunta L, ahora te tocará a ti hallar la respuesta.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

**Bueno... Esta es la primera historia que escribo sobre un anime, así que espero que no esté del todo mal. No soy nueva en fanfiction, pero si en este género. **

**Mi historia sobre Death Note no va a ser ni mucho menos seria, tendrá bastante humor, así que espero que os guste desde un principio.**

**Voy avisando para decir que el primer capítulo no es muy interesante, pero el resto de la historia sí que lo será, ya veréis :3.**

**Death Note no me pertenece, de haber sido así hubiera hecho... Otro tipo de parejas en la serie *se ríe cual lunática* Ejem, perdón, continuemos.**

**Chapter 1: ¡Usted es el culpable, Willy!**

El cuerpo de Sherlock Holmes caía a cámara lenta por aquella enorme catarata, mas, sin embargo. A diferencia de su enemigo, él no gritaba, sino que permanecía con los ojos cerrados, parece ser, que esperando a que llegase su hora…

Dos pequeñas lágrimas rebeldes resbalaron por mis mejillas, esto… Esto no era cierto. No podía ser verdad. Sherlock tú… El mejor detective del mundo… Tú no puedes morir… No aún.

Lo que antes eran dos pequeñas lágrimas, se convirtió en un pequeño llanto. Sé que solo han hecho dos películas con este actor, y que son muy pocas pero… Adoro a Sherlock, siempre lo he querido, lo he seguido tanto en libros, como en series, como hasta ahora en películas. Y es que ver como tú héroe se muere de esta manera… Puede conmigo.

Ahora la escena cambió, era Watson escribiendo lo que se suponía era las memorias de su querido amigo Holmes. Acaba de escribir un _The End._

Se me ha formado un nudo en la garganta, ¿así acabará todo? Que… Triste…

Un momento, acaba de recibir un paquete sin saber el destinatario. Lo está abriendo… Lo saca y…

Oh Dios, es… ¡La maquinita para respirar del hermano de Sherlock! ¡Esa maquinita recuerdo que la recogió el mismísimo Holmes!

Watson se levanta corriendo de la silla… Se va de la habitación… El tapizado del sofá se mueve… Un momento.

¡Sherlock Holmes está vivo! ¡Está vivo! Comencé a gritar de la emoción y a dar saltitos de niña pequeña.

Sherlock se pone delante de la máquina de escribir y… Le añade una última cosa a la historia de Watson: _The End__?_

Subtítulos.

Me tiré sobre la cama y comencé a reírme. Que susto me dio el muy hijo de…

Ha acabado bien. Todo ha acabado bien. Seguramente saquen una tercera parte de esta saga de Sherlock. Y yo estaré esperando por ella.

Me levanto de la cama y sostengo mi barbilla con el dedo pulgar e índice.

-Hmm… Parece ser un caso difícil –intenté imitar la voz del profesor Layton, otro personaje ficticio al que amo, he jugado todos y cada uno de sus videojuegos, y he de decir que me encantan-. Pero está más que claro… -levanté mi mirada y señalé acusadoramente a mi osito de peluche, Willy-. ¡Qué el culpable es usted! –me quedé un rato más señalándole hasta que me puse a reír.

Sí… Que puedo decir al respecto. Me llamo Alba Miller, y soy una amante del misterio. Tengo 16 años, pronto 17 y siento una extraña admiración hacia Sherlock Holmes, el mejor detective del mundo. Adoro la manera con la cual deduce todo, y siempre he querido tener un ayudante como el suyo, como John Watson.

Sé que esto sonará estúpido… Pero me da igual. Siempre voy por mi vecindario en busca de misterios que pueda resolver, pero a lo que más he llegado, es a descubrir que mi vecino es un alcohólico… Lo sé, patético. Pero, ¿qué más puedo hacer? Aquí, en Estados Unidos, siempre hay algún listillo que acaba resolviendo todos los misterios que asolan al país, y… ¡Yo nunca puedo ni tan siquiera resolver alguno!

Seguramente sea el FBI el que lo resuelva todo… Malditos…

Pero da igual, da igual… No hay de que preocuparse. Ya tengo un plan para joder un poco a los del FBI… Consistiría en-

-¡Alba! ¡La cena ya está lista! ¡Baja ya! –gritó mi madre desde el piso inferior.

Suspiré pesadamente, ser una adolescente que vive con sus padres es agobiante, no te dan tiempo ni para pensar en como desmantelar una organización de agentes especializados en el crimen… En fin, que se le va a hacer.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación con pereza.

-¡Ya voy! –respondí con otro innecesario grito.

Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos. Para que engañarnos, por mucho que me quejase de mi madre, tenía hambre y ella hacía una comida exquisita.

Me fui acercando lentamente hacia el comedor, y vi mi plato de farfalle primavera sobre la mesa. Se me hizo la boca agua, y me senté a una velocidad anormalmente rápida (cuando tengo hambre, hago lo que sea por comer).

-_Itadakimasu! _–agradecí la comida en japonés, me gustaba ese idioma. Además de que el país en sí me encanta por varias y obvias razones.

Justo antes de poder probar un solo bocado, la televisión logró captar mi absoluta atención, cosa que es rara cuando tengo comida delante.

_-Está noche han muerto 5 presos más en Japón, debido a ataques al corazón. Las autoridades ya se están haciendo cargo de este inusual y extraño caso de asesinatos… Dice ser, que quién produce todos estos sucesos, es el llamado Kira, ya muy popular en todo el país. Aún no estamos del todo seguros de que esto pueda ser verdad, el que una sola persona produzca todos estos asesinatos resulta un tanto inédito… _-hizo una pequeña pausa, parecía nervioso. Al parecer, no le gustaba hablar de este tema-._ Bien, ahora continuemos con los deportes, ¿cómo fue el partido de ayer, Lucy? _–dejé de prestarle atención a la tele después de haber oído todo eso de los ataques al corazón y el nombre Kira…

Esto sin duda alguna lo está provocando alguien, ¿una banda terrorista? No, a ellos les da igual matar a presos o matar a inocentes… Y al parecer este tal Kira solo mata a criminales. Ya había oído hablar de él, pero no le di mucha importancia, mal hecho por mi parte. Era algo mucho más sencillo, ¿justicia? Podría ser, pero matar es matar, y eso ante todo, es un crimen.

Me comí la pasta lo más rápido que pude (es decir… En apenas 5 minutos), y llevé el plato vacío con los cubiertos a la cocina, donde estaban mis padres.

-Gracias por la comida mamá, como siempre, deliciosa –al parecer el comentario la alagó porque sonrió orgullosa, y mi padre se rió.

Me giré para salir de la cocina.

-¿Vas a tu habitación? –preguntó mi padre.

-_Hai_ –contesté.

-Hi a ti también hija –me… Respondió de manera realmente patética...

Casi me caigo de bruces contra el suelo por semejante contestación.

-No papá, _hai _no es hola en inglés –traté de explicarle.

-¿Ah, no?

-Ósea, sí lo es, pero en este caso no.

-Entonces, ¿qué es en este caso?

Mira, no sé si me estará vacilando, pero pierdo la paciencia muy fácilmente.

-Es sí en japonés –me crucé de brazos y le miré ceñuda.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes japonés? –me preguntó sorprendido.

-Desde hace un tiempo, cuando me aburro, me dedico a estudiarlo –contesté simplona.

-Ahh… -intento parecer que le interesaba y que lo entendía.

Sonreí forzadamente y ahora sí, salí de la cocina.

Subí las escaleras con algo de prisa, necesitaba urgentemente averiguar algo, y si algo me podía dar esa respuesta, era el magnífico y bendito internet.

Abrí la puerta casi de una patada, menos mal que no fue así, sino tendríamos problemas mi madre y yo.

Cerré dando un ligero portazo, y me tiré de tripa sobre la cama, alcancé a coger mi ipad, y entré en Google.

**¿QUIÉN DIRIGE EL CASO KIRA?**

Le di a buscar, y no tardé en enterarme de lo que necesitaba. Al parecer, según los japoneses, un tipo llamado L enfrentó a Kira a una especie de duelo.

-Muy estúpido por su parte –razoné en voz alta.

Ese tal L, junto con la ayuda de la policía japonesa de Kanto, eran los que llevaban el caso. No se sabía nada más aparte de esto.

Sonreí victoriosa. Ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba.

Me tumbé lentamente, mientras abrazaba a Willy, mi querido osito marrón. Y cerré los ojos.

-Caso: asesinatos por medio de ataques al corazón, únicamente a criminales. Quien lo lleva: un tipo que se hace llamar L, supongo para proteger su verdadera identidad, ¿he dicho ya que nadie sabe cómo es físicamente? Oportunidad: resolver el caso Kira y convertirme en la Sherlock Holmes del siglo XXI. ¿Lo qué haré? Fácil. Ir a Japón, Kanto.

Me senté cruzando mis piernas, y miré fijamente a Willy.

-Tú serás mi John Watson. Mi único ayudante, ¿qué te parece Willy? –lo abracé efusivamente-. Willy Watson… No suena nada mal–comencé a reírme a carcajadas.

Dejé a Willy sobre la almohada. Y esta vez no fue todo tan divertido. ¿Cómo diablos iba a irme a Japón? Tragué seco. Esto iba a ser complicado.

**Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado y os haya parecido interesante. El siguiente en mi opinión lo será aún más, vosotros solo esperad.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Comienzo

**Huola.**

**Bueno, primero quería agradecer los reviews y los favoritos que me ****habéis dado. Y luego quería informar que subiré un capítulo de esta historia cada semana, intentaré cumplirlo ^^'.**

**Luego deciros que este capítulo es un poco más de relleno que de otra cosa, ya que es solo de Alba y tal. Pero buano, espero que lo disfrutéis igualmente.**

**Y... Supongo que nada más. ¡Comensemos!**

**Chapter 2: Comienzo**

-Aaaahhh –creo que nunca jamás de los jamases había bostezado con la boca tan abierta.

Me froté un ojo, con más pereza de la normal. Y es que… Puf, como para no tenerla.

Ayer me dormí a las 2.00 de la madrugada, porque se me olvidó hacer la maleta para Japón, y hoy me he levantado a las 5.00…

Si os preguntáis como logré convencer a mis padres, realmente fue algo mucho más sencillo de lo que me esperaba.

En U.S.A ya dejan bastante libertad a los adolescentes de 16 años, por lo que supongo que eso ayudó…

Después de rogarles, llorarles, implorarles, y suplicarles ir unas… 975 veces, acabaron accediendo ^^.

Supongo que al final lo hicieron para que les dejase en paz… Pero yo sé que me quieren.

Me levanté de la cama. Y me acerqué al baño, al pararme frente al espejo, sonreí feliz. Hoy, 5 de junio, Alba Miller iría de "vacaciones" a Japón hasta que acabase el verano.

Comencé a dar saltitos y vueltas sobre mí misma mientras que cantaba _Happy, _usando un peine como micrófono.

Al acabar de prepararme, me vestí. Me puse unos pantalones cortos altos, una camiseta de tirantes con el logotipo de Gun's and Roses corta, y mis queridas y desgastadas Vans negras. Cogí mi mochila color azul vaquero, y metí lo que pensé que podría usar a mano, es decir: la Nintendo, el móvil, monedero, cámara, libro, revista… Y por último a Willy. Willy vendría conmigo a todas partes.

Cogí mi queridísima –nótese el sarcasmo- maleta, que pesaba un #$%&.

Bajé las escaleras bajo un gran riesgo de poder morir en el intento…

_10 minutos más tarde en los que nuestra protagonista casi muere por el hecho de llevar una maleta tan exageradamente pesada…_

-P-por fin –dije sin aliento.

Tragué saliva y entré en la cocina. Me sorprendí bastante al ver a mi padre allí, sentado en una silla y bebiendo tranquilamente café.

-Buenos… Días papá –saludé sorprendida, se supone que ellos deberían estar dormidos.

Ayer me despedí fervientemente de todos mis conocidos, y eso también incluía a mis padres. Así que no entiendo por qué se ha despertado hoy tan temprano…

-Buenos días Alba –se levantó de la silla, dejando a un lado el café.

-No hacía falta que te despertases tan temprano… Deberías estar durmiendo –vaya, ahora parecía una madre regañando a su hijo.

Mi padre comenzó a reírse, supongo que por la misma razón, que parecía una madre enfadada.

-Tenía que darte una cosa, hija. Ayer no te la di porque había demasiada gente, por eso, te la doy ahora.

Abrí bastante los ojos, debido a la impresión, ¿mi padre me tenía que dar algo? ¿Dinero? No, claro que no. Era algo mucho más especial, mi instinto me lo decía.

-Aquí tienes querida –se sacó de su pantalón… Un pequeño reloj de bolsillo color dorado.

No pude evitar sonreír. Ese reloj lo había visto en una vitrina que tiene mi padre en su despacho, desde que era una enana. Siempre lo admiré, tiene unos grabados muy bonitos sobre su tapa, además de que sea toda una reliquia. Debe llevar años en esta familia…

-Verás querida –miraba al reloj con una pequeña sonrisita-, este reloj, era de tu abuelo. Y a su vez, este también fue de su padre, y del padre de su padre y… Bueno, te harás una idea –asentí con la cabeza-. Este reloj lleva demasiado tiempo en mi familia, los Miller, y para mí es muy valioso hija. Según tu abuelo, este reloj no solo te daba la hora, sino que te da buena suerte, claro que solo a los miembros de esta familia –esta historia me estaba gustando, un objeto que me daría suerte… Sonaba demasiado bien-. Me ayudó a conocer a mamá, ¿sabes? –miraba el reloj con nostálgia, noté como la sangre me subía a la cara, ¿acaso me estaba insinuando algo?-. Pero esa historia ya será para otro día, no hoy –ahora sí, levantó la mirada, encontrándose con lo mía-. Quiero que lo tengas tú, te dará suerte allá donde vayas, recuérdalo. Este pequeño reloj dorado aún guarda muchos misterios que ni mi padre pudo hallar, pero ¿a ti te gustan los misterios, no? Entonces seguro que te llevas bien con él, cuídalo, pero sobre todo cuídate tú –mi padre me dio un gran abrazo de oso, y casi, casi, casi me pongo a llorar.

-Lo cuidaré muy bien, no te preocupes. Desmantelaré el misterio que según tú, dices que tiene. También me cuidaré yo papá. Solo serán un par de meses, nada más –intenté tranquilizarle con una sonrisa, y parece que funcionó.

-Que el apellido Miller se note cuando vayas a Japón, hija –me dijo sonriente.

_Ui, si se va a notar… _Pensé para mis adentros. Le volví a sonreír, y me tomé un rápido desayuno.

Mi padre me dio otros muchos cuantos abrazos más de oso. Casi me asfixia… Pero se agradece.

El taxi que me llevaría al aeropuerto estaba en la entrada, y sacudí un poco mi mano, despidiéndome una última vez de mi padre.

-¡Llámame cuando llegues! –gritó, puede que demasiado alto.

-¡Sabes que lo haré, papá! –respondí.

Él sonrió levemente, y esperó afuera hasta que arrancó el coche. Solo entró en casa cuando yo ya era una diminuta mancha a lo lejos…

_… __2 horas más tarde, en las cuales, Alba se perdió más veces de las que un humano sería capaz, aprendió un nuevo idioma, y se hizo íntima amiga de un argentino..._

Me había tocado al lado de la ventanilla… ¡Genial! Me encanta estar al lado de la ventanilla.

Pude fijarme, al subir al avión. Que no había tanta gente como la que me esperaba que viajaría a Japón… Supongo que es por todo el asunto de muertes, Kira, bla bla bla. Mis padres debían ser las únicas personas en este mundo que no sabían nada sobre este tema.

Suspiré cansada, supongo que era mejor así.

A mi lado no había nadie, saber eso me alegraba. Aunque… Ahora que lo pienso, me siento algo sola aquí… Quisiera sacar a Willy, pero me preocupa que se me pueda perder, romper o ensuciar.

Si llegara a pasar eso… Brr, no quiero ni imaginármelo. Aunque Willy solo sea un osito de peluche, lleva conmigo desde que era solo un bebé, fue mi primer amigo, y le tengo demasiado aprecio.

Si yo me voy, Willy se viene conmigo, esa es mi política.

Hubiese querido ver una película, o leer pero… Los párpados me pesaban demasiado… Puede que sí echase una pequeña cabezadita… Solo una pequeña…

**OoOoOoOoOo**

-Disculpe señorita –sentí que alguien me zarandeaba el hombro-, ya hemos llegado a Kanto…

Cuando oí que pronunciaba esas últimas palabras, todo atisbo de sueño desapareció, y rápidamente recogí todo lo que llevaba.

-¡Gracias por despertarme! –le agradecí a la azafata antes de salir por la puerta del avión, que daba directamente al aeropuerto.

Corrí por ese pasillo que conectaban al avión y al aeropuerto, y me sorprendí bastante al ver lo moderno que era el sitio.

-No tengo tiempo para esto… -susurré mientras iba a por mi maleta.

La verdad es que pensé que tardarían más en traerlas, como suele suceder siempre en los grandes aeropuertos, sin embargo, apenas yo llegué, ya estaban todas las maletas en la cinta.

Sí que habían viajado pocas personas en el avión, o simplemente tenían un servicio muy rápido y efectivo. Como sea.

Al salir por fin del lugar, no pude evitar sonreír maravillada… Todo se veía genial allá afuera, y je je, por fin iba a poder poner mi japonés a prueba.

En realidad sí que sabía mucho de este idioma, y me alegraba mucho el haberlo estudiado cuando pude.

Paré a un taxi a duras penas, habían demasiados coches por todos lados…

**(A partir de ahora, nuestra protagonista hablará en japonés, solo… Imagináoslo xd) **

-¿A dónde la llevo? –preguntó amablemente el conductor.

-A la calle Hoshino por favor.

El taxista solo asintió y arrancó el coche, dirigiéndome hacia lo que sería mi nueva estancia aquí en Kanto.

Me quedé asombrada, mirando desde la ventanilla del taxi, toda la ciudad.

-Wow… Es asombroso –dije para mí misma.

El conductor rió un poco, y me di cuenta entonces de que estaba pensando en voz alta.

-De seguro te gustará Kanto, es una ciudad enorme y llena de cultura, la considero la mejor –comentó orgulloso, sin apartar la mirada del frente.

Yo sonreí ligeramente. Opinaba igual que el conductor.

El resto del viaje no volvió a decirme nada, solo se limitaba a conducir, y yo a observar la ciudad desde la ventanilla.

Un rato más tarde, noté que el coche disminuía su velocidad, hasta pararse del todo.

-Bien, está es la calle Hoshino. Espero que disfrutes mucho aquí, en Kanto –era bastante amable conmigo, cosa que me agradó.

-Muchas gracias, lo haré –le sonreí agradecida.

Al terminar de pagar lo que le debía, me bajé del coche, saqué mi maleta, y este se puso en marcha, alejándose lentamente de mí…

Me sentí muy pequeña de repente, y deseé tener a alguien a mi lado, pero eso no iba a ser así. Yo misma decidí hacer esto sola, y pienso cumplirlo. Solo me tengo que adaptar un poco más a la soledad...

Suspire cansada, y me encaminé hacia lo que sería mi apartamento.

No tardé en encontrarlo, sonreí ampliamente por mi descubrimiento. Era un edificio de 12 plantas, de color amarillo y con trazos rojos. Mi planta era la número 10, siempre me había gustado vivir en lo alto, pero tampoco en la cúspide.

Saqué la llave que me mandaron por correo la semana pasada, y entré al portal. Un portal bastante agradable he de decir. De un suave color blanco, y bien cuidado. Justo en la pared a mi derecha, estaban todos los buzones del edificio. Busqué con la mirada el que de momento me pertenecería, el 34 C. Y allí estaba… Se veía algo abandonado, pero pronto dejaría de estarlo.

Volví a sonreír animada, y arrastré mi maleta hasta el ascensor, bastante amplio y con un espejo de fondo. Entré en él, y pulsé sobre la planta número 10.

Se comenzó a escuchar una cancioncita de ambientación, y no pude evitar reírme, me recordaba mucho a la de las películas de comedia americanas.

No tardó en dejarme en mi planta, y volví a arrastrar mi "querida" maleta, hasta encontrar la puerta 34 C. Como pude, volví a sacar la llave, y la introduje en la cerradura. Suspiré hondamente, esperemos que lo que vea a continuación, sea el piso del cual me enamoré y no todo un timo.

Abrí la puerta puede que con demasiada lentitud, con los ojos cerrados, para después abrirlos lentamente…

-Menos mal… Es del que me enamoré –suspiré ahora aliviada.

Dejé la maleta en la entrada, y cerré la puerta. Arrojé la mochila al suelo, y las llaves a una mesita que se encontraba junto a la entrada.

El pasillo corredero era cortito, te llevaba directamente al salón, y a su vez, por una puerta que daba a la cocina.

La cocina era realmente moderna, lo iba a disfrutar mucho cocinando, tenía todos los electrodomésticos que necesitaba y aunque no fuese tan grande como la de mi casa, era suficiente. Tenía una pequeña mesa para dos personas, en la que comería.

El salón también era bastante moderno, con un sofá blanco de piel, y una televisión de plasma mediana. Tenía algún que otro cuadro colgado en la pared, y una pequeña mesita entre el sofá y la televisión. También habían algunos armarios de madera, pero estaban totalmente vacíos.

Seguí mi recorrido, el cual me llevó hasta el único baño de la casa. Tenía una ducha, y a su lado una bañera/jacuzzi. El espejo que había era realmente enorme, y el lavabo era una circunferencia perfecta. Me encantaba como se lo habían montado.

Salí del baño, y me dirigí a mi último destino, la habitación…

Woow, era genial, sin exagerar lo más mínimo…

Tenía una enorme cama de matrimonio. A ambos lados de esta, habían dos mesitas de noche, de madera oscura, en una había una lamparita, y en la otra un reloj digital. Sobre ella, había un gran cuadro del paisaje de un río, realmente precioso… Cerca de la cama se encontraba un armario empotrado, mejor, esos eran los que me gustaban. Y por último, había un balcón. Salí por este sin pensármelo dos veces, y comprobé maravillada y con algo de vértigo, que se podía ver casi toda la ciudad desde esta zona.

Dejé que el viento me acariciase la cara y jugase con mi cabello…

-Prepárate Japón, porque Alba Miller acaba de llegar –informé en voz alta, decidida, y con una amplia sonrisa.

Esto solo acaba de empezar.

**... :3 ...**

**Eso ha sido todo por hoy queridos lectores. Esperad hasta la siguiente semana que os traiga la continuación. ¡Y dadme vuestra opinión para todo!**

**Bye-bee!**


End file.
